Dreams Of A White Rose
by Kylelover101
Summary: You know you're in love when you don't want to sleep. . . because for once, reality is so much better than your dreams could ever imagine.


**Hello everyone, this is just a one-shot to get out of my head. I know Sandy is cruel for doing what horrendous things to Soda in the book, but I can make her decent in my one-shot. I'm not a SandyxSoda lover, but this was pretty heartwarming to write. **

**THIS IS FOR ALL YOU SODA LOVERS OUT THERE :) **

* * *

**Title: Dreams of a White-Rose **

**Summary: You know you're in love when you don't want to sleep. . . because for once, reality is so much better than your dreams could ever imagine. **

**Rating: T**

* * *

The first time he sees her, is in the hallway at school. She stands with other Greaser-girls in the hallway, but she's not like the rest of them. Her make up isn't heavily worn, her hair isn't greased in a braid or long and tangled, her skirt is at a decent lengths and her smile is beautiful.

He gets butterflies and quickly walks away.

The second time he sees her, is at the rodeos, he's told not to go there after an accident with falling off a horse from his mother, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. She's on a Palomino having the time of her life as her long, long blonde hair glimmers in the sunlight.

He catches that free smile and he knows then he wants to meet her.

The third time he sees her, she's wearing a light blue dress in church. It complements her legs and thin waist. He stars at her through out the whole session, ignoring Pony's questions and Darry's slap upside the head. The sunlight from the stain glass shines brightly on her and he mistakes her as an angel.

He doesn't see her after a while, his parents had been taken from him and he's dropped out of school. But at his first job, the DX gas station, she walks in, like most girls she smiles at him because he's cute and she feels like the luckiest girl in the world when Soda says he likes her and if she was free that night.

Looks like Four is his lucky number.

Sandra is her name, but Soda can call her Sandy. She knows Evie, Steve's Girlfriend, so the four double date, it's a relaxer for Soda, since this would be his first date and Steve would be there to guide him through the ropes, but he and Sandy make out during the movie while Steve get's nagged by Evie.

Soda and Sandy see each other every night after Soda's shifts at work, she gets his mind off of the death of his parents, of the arguemnts Darry and Ponyboy have at home, off of the stress at work and with Social Workers. She is his everything,she is Sand, the woman he loves.

* * *

"Soda?"

"Yeah, Ponyboy?"

"What's it like being in love?"

". . . hmm. . . Real nice."

He falls asleep, but doesn't want to. He doesn't want to sleep, You know you're in love when you don't want to sleep. . . because for once, reality is so much better than your dreams could ever imagine. For him, Sandy was a dream come true. A pretty- no cute, -no beautiful, -no! GORGEOUS girl, she spoke softly, was smart and she loved Soda. She said so herself.

The day after Darry clapped Ponyboy and Ponyboy didn't return home,Soda runs to Sandy; since Ponyboy has runaway from home and he takes it harder than anyone else.

"Soda. . . ." She doesn't sound happy, she doesn't even look at him. She came while Soda was still working and Soda is confused as to what was happening.

"Sandy, what. . . what are you talking about?"

Pregnant? How could she be? They used protection, he thought. Sandy was crying so Soda held her. He'd be there for her, he'd help her raise this baby because not only does he love her more than life itself, but he loves this baby they would raise together.

"It's not yours."

Soda felt Sandy take his arms off of her and she walks away to her parent's car. He's left standing alone while the sunset reflected off of the cars, the glass, off of his tears he had rolling down his face.

"But. . . .I loved you!" He cried, hiding his face.

* * *

He's almost twenty-seven the next time he sees Sandy. It's 1976 and ten years since he's seen her.

Soda still works at the gas station, but as the manager. He's a man now, rather a sixteen-year-old boy. But it's still hard to bring himself to look at her.

"Filler' up, mam'?" He asks, pretending he doesn't recognize her.

She looks up, her china-blue eyes had stayed the same, her hair was a lot shorter than the long Rapunzel locks they used to me. There is a teenage boy in the front seat whom Soda glances at for a second.

"Yes, please." Sandy answers, she then turns to the boy. "Andrew,what do you say?"

The boy looks up. He looks just like his mother.

"Thank you, sir." He then proceeds to look out the window.

Sandy rolls her eyes. "Teenagers, just older, more stubborn children, am I right?"

Soda fakes a smile, filling up the tank. "We were all teenagers once. Our level of maturity will rise once we're adults."

Sandy smiles back. "Thank you." She bites her lip, handing him the money owed.

He smirks, shaking his head, handing her back the money. It's obvious he still loves her.

"Nah, this one's free. Use it for a drum kit for him." He points to the boy in the front seat, using two soda straws as drum sticks and the dashboard as a drum. Sandy slaps his hand and he stops.

Soda turns to walk away, but Sandy calls back.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!"

It pains Soda's heart, but he turns around. "You forgot about me, Sandy? Surly you'd remember a kid named Sodapop."

She takes a deep breath and turns away, only to look back with tears in her eyes and drives away.

Soda watches her drive off, like before, he's left standing alone.

A pair of arms wrap around him and he turns around, smiling.

"Who was that?" A brunette with green eyes asked. "She looks kind of young to have a child."

"Oh, some girl I knew a long time ago, that was her son."

The brunette smiles, kissing Soda's cheek. "Would you like Pot-roast for dinner, love?"

Soda smiled, kissing her back. "I'd love that, Miss Assistant Manager."

He's rewarded a playful smack on the cheek and he picks her up, bridal style so the two could close down the DX. She was beautiful, she was kind, funny and intelligent. She told Soda that she loved him. . .

. . .and he believed her.

* * *

**Any reviews for this Greaser-girl? **

**-Kylelover101 **


End file.
